P3FES: Akihiko and Mitsuru's untold stories
by idfanfiction
Summary: A story of an evolving bond between Akihiko Sanada, captain of boxing club of Gekkoukan High School who obsess with training to make himself stronger and Mitsuru Kirijo, Student Council President at Gekkoukan High School who always want to take all of the responsibility to herself during their time investigating Tartarus and the Dark Hour
1. Meal at Hagakure

05/25/2009

After School. Gekkoukan High School Front Gate.

Akihiko just finished training with his fellow in the Gekkoukan High's Boxing team and ready to fill his stomach in his favorite place, Hagakure Ramen in Iwatodai Station when he saw Mitsuru Kirijo, his friend from Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES) as well as Student Council President at Gekkoukan High School walk not so far in front of him. He decided to approach her since they rarely met outside of their dormitory.

"Busy as usual?" asked Akihiko casually as he walk beside her.

"Ah... Akihiko. Yeah, as you might expe..."

*Grugurgrpgurrghghghg*

Before she can finished her sentence, her stomach did it for her. She's suddenly blushing and looking away.

"Aaa... I'm sorry you have to hear that," said the Student Council President.

"Ahaha... Don't worry about it. Why don't you come with me? I'm on my way to Hagakure Ramen in Iwatodai Station to fill my energy for another training," offered Akihiko.

"Hmmhm... You really have one sided mind," Mitsuru giggling.

They both then headed to the Hagakure Ramen together.

* * *

><p>After School. Iwatodai Station.<p>

Akihiko and Mitsuru finally arrived in front of Hagakure Ramen when suddenly a girl's voice was heard from behind.

"Akihiko-senpai! Eeeeeee!"

Akihiko was ambushed from behind by what appeared to be two high school students who are not in their uniform. They immediately bloking Akihiko and Mitsuru's way to enter Hagakure. The two girls instantly rush up to Akihiko and begin to violating his personal space. One of them was wearing a heavy make up on her face while another was carrying buns with her.

"Akihiko-senpai, what're you doing here?" asked the girl with the buns enthusiastically .

"Oh, I know! You're here for the ramen here right? It's like, so funny that you're always eating here!" said the heavily made-up girl immediately without giving Akihiko chance to answer.

"What's funny about that?" Akihiko wondered.

"It means you're totally cool!" said the heavily made-up girl.

"...? Look, can you get out of the way, please? We can't get in," asked Akihiko politely.

"Hey, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" asked the girl with the buns, completely ignoring Akihiko's request.

"A girlfriend?" Akihiko seems confused.

"We're like, totally looking for guys to be woth right now," said the girl with the buns while they sneak glances at Mitsuru. Mitusuru replied it with cold death stare.

"Just... let us through, please. If you want to talk to me, let's find some other time to do it" said Akihiko politely.

The two girls finally give in and let Akihiko and Mitsuru go to the Hagakure. It was either because Akihiko's polite request or Mitsuru's cold death stare, or perhaps both.

Akihiko and Mitsuru finally manage to enter. As soon as they enter, Akihiko asked Mitsuru about what she want to eat.

"You're okay with the special, right?"

"Huh...? Yeah of course," said Mitsuru.

Mitsuru seems confused since she never eat there before. Akihiko then order two extra-large specials and then try to find an empty table for them to eat. The place seems full but he finally find one empty small table with two seats. They immediately go there while waiting their order.

"Did it always like that?" asked Mitsuru.

"Like what?" Akihiko seems to have no idea what Mitsuru is talking about.

"About those two girls outside earlier," Mitsuru explained.

"Oh? Do you think those girls want to have ramen too?" asked Akihiko with an innocent face.

Mitsuru just sighed and give herself a facepalm in response.

"You seems to have a muscle for a brain. Those girls obviously like you for some reason. Why don't you go out with a girl once in a while?" Mitsuru's trying to give her best friend an advice.

"Oh... I-I don't want to deal with that kind of thing for now. I'm not strong enough to carry the burden..." explained Akihiko with a long face.

"If that's what you wanted. Just remember to take it easy for a while. You recently just recover from your injury. I don't want to see that injury relapse because of your training," Mitsuru seems worried.

"Yeah... I know," said Akihiko since he doesn't have the courage to talk back.

Two extra-large specials finally arrived in their table before they know it. Mitsuru seems shock about the extra-large special ramen. She's worried about whether or not she can finish it.

"Hey Akihiko, isn't this a bit too much?" asked Mitsuru.

"What? I always eat this when I'm here, beside isn't your stomach growling earlier? I'm sure you'll be fine, beside it's been a while since we're spending time together aside from SEES's business" said Akihiko as if it's normal for someone to eat that much.

Before she eat, Mitsuru stand and whispering to Akihiko, "Hey Akihiko, please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow?"

"Huh? What customs? Just eat your food as fast as you can," said Akihiko.

"Oh I understand. So, I should eat quickly before the noodles expand. And doing so must show appreciation to the chef," she said.

"Bon appetit!"

They both then starting to eat. Mitsuru seems to be enjoying her ramen. She wondered about the recipe of the ramen. They finally finished their ramen. Mitsuru seems shocked herself that she can finish the ramen.

"Hey Akihiko. Thank for bringing me here. I've been wanting to try ramen for a long time. I was never able to eat this type of food and I'm not used to this style of restaurant. It would felt extremely awkward coming here alone. Does that make me strange?" asked Mitsuru.

"Huh? Strange? Of course not. Everyone got nervous when they try something for the first time," said Akihiko.

"Haha... I guess you're right. Let's eat here again sometime" said Mitsuru while smiling.

They both finally decided to leave Hagakure to head to their dormitory together.


	2. Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Mitsuru

06/23/2009

Afternoon. Iwatodai Dormitory.

It was Sunday in Tatsumi Port Island. Mitsuru is alone in the first floor lounge of Iwatodai Dormitory, the headquarter of Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES), enjoying herself with her reading. She is the student council president of Gekkoukan High School so naturally she only has the time to take a break during her day off. The other members of SEES are either stay in their room or going outside to spent their off day. After a long time alone, suddenly Akihiko is back from his training. He looked tired, but Mitsuru noticed something else when she saw him.

"What's going on? Are you thinking about Shinji?" asked Mitsuru.

"Huh? How... Yeah," Akihiko admitted. He then sit in the sofa front of Mitsuru despite the fact that he still reek of sweat because of his training.

"I've been thinking about asking him to rejoin us since we now have more number so that the accident two years ago won't ever happened again," said Akihiko.

"Yeah... Honestly I've been thinking the same thing. Though unstable, his power would be a great addition to SEES. If he were to go out of control, we now have enough power to calm him down" Mitsuru agreed as she closed her book.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Mitsuru.

"Yeah, he always eat at the same place," Akihiko answered.

"Then why haven't you ask him?" Mitsuru wondered.

"I'm not sure he'll listen to me even though I asked him," Akihiko answered while he's looking down.

"Then I'll come with you. How about that?" Mitsuru suggested.

"Yeah. I hope that's works. But first I need to take a bath," said Akihiko as he went to his room in the second floor.

After she saw Akihiko go, Mitsuru is opening her book again while waiting her best friend in the first floor.

* * *

><p>Evening. Iwatodai Station.<p>

Akihiko and Mitsuru finally arrived in the place that Akihiko was talking about. It was Hagakure Ramen at Iwatodai Station. They immediately went inside, and sure enough, there was Shinji eating his ramen. Akihiko order two house special for him and Mitsuru and then they sit next to Shinji in front of the server.

"How can you eat the same thing all the time, without getting sick of it?" said Akihiko to try to get Shinji's attention.

"Shut up. You always eat that protein shit," said Shinji in grumpy note. Mitsuru can't help but giggle since she has not see these two together in a long time.

"Could you come back to the dorm?" asked Mitsuru.

"Is that what this is about?" said Shinji as he turning his head to Mitsuru.

"We've got four new members. Things have changed quite a bit since you left. We're more aggresive now," Akihiko added.

"I'm not interested," Shinji immediately replied.

"Could you please think about it? Your power would be a great addition to SEES," explained Mitsuru.

"My power ain't worth shit. I made up my mind a long time ago. I ain't goin' back," said Shinji as he finished his eating.

"You have to let the past go. What's done is done. It's time you moved on," said Akihiko.

"Hmph... You should talk. Face it, you're not diffent than me," said Shinji as he finished his eating and went out of Hagakure. Mitsuru seems confused after hearing Shinji saying this.

As Shinji goes, the ramen Akihiko ordered has arrived.

"Hey Akihiko, what was he talking about?" Mitsuru asked.

"Huh? So you don't know? Sorry, but I'd rather not talking about it right now. Let's just eat and leave," said Akihiko as he start eating his ramen.

Mitsuru sighed and start eating. After they finished, the went to the their dormitory together, quietly.


	3. Shinjiro rejoin SEES

09/02/2009

Lunchtime. Gekkoukan High School.

Mitsuru is leading a meeting in the Student Council room even though it's lunchtime when suddenly she sensed her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. After the meeting is done, she checked her cellphone, it was a message from Akihiko.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have something important to take care of after school. I hope you can come with me. I'll be waiting by the gate."

Mitsuru actually have a schedule for the continuation of the earlier meeting with the Student Council. However considering Akihiko rarely make a request like this, she figured it must be really important so she asked Minato, the current field leader of SEES and a member of student council to replace her in that meeting.

After School. Gekkoukan High School.

After the school hour has passed, Mitsuru hurried to the front gate to meet Akihiko. Upon arriving in the school gate, he saw Akihiko carrying a suitcase of equipment with Shinjiro Aragaki name it.

"Isn't that Shinji's?" she asked.

"Yeah... The situation has changed so I figure he will have no choice but to come back now," explained Akihiko.

"Is it about Amada?" asked Mitsuru.

"Yeah... mostly... But we will need his power to fight Strega," he added.

"Then let's go find him," said Mitsuru as they walk out of the school together.

Akihiko and Mitsuru then headed to a place behind Port Island Station, where Shinji usually hang out.

* * *

><p>After School. Port Island Station.<p>

Akihiko and Mitsuru finally arrive in the place, seeing Shinji just sitting alone. There were a number of other guys there, but they seems to keep a distance from Shinji. They dicided to approach him. When Shinji realized they are approaching, he start talking.

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"The situation has changed. Sorry, but this time we're not asking," Mitsuru try to explained.

"This belongs to you," said Akihiko as he handed Shinji the suitcase he was carrying.

"We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users, like us," Akihiko added.

"Yeah, so what?" Shinji sounds pissed. Shinji stood up as he ready to leave.

"Ken Amada has joined SEES," said Mitsuru calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Shinji sounds shocked.

"He has the potential and the chairman has given his permission. He is now Persona-user," Mitsuru explain.

Upon hearing this, Shinji take a long pause.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Shinji sounds even more pissed than before.

He then approach Akihiko and the asked, "Was it his decision to join SEES?"

"Yeah. He volunteered," Akihiko answered.

"I see... Then, count me in," said Shinji.

He then approach Mitsuru and asked, "You're the one leading the operation right? What exactly are you fighting for?"

"Actually there's someone new to lead the operation, but I have my own reason to fight," Mitsuru answered coldly.

"All right. You do your thing; I'll do mine," said Shinji.

He approach Akihiko again and said, "Give me that," as he take the suitcase from Akihiko's hand and walk ahead, leaving the two of them behind.

After some distance, he turn around and asked, "Is my room still vacant?"

"Yes, don't worry. Akihiko here won't let me disturb it," Mitsuru answered while giggling.

"Shuddup," Akihiko sounds annoyed.

"Good," said Shinji as he continued walking ahead.

* * *

><p>Akihiko and Mitsuru then walk back home to their dormitory.<p>

On the way home, Akihiko suddenly start talking to Mitsuru.

"Thanks for coming with me today, I know you must be busy with your things," Akihiko seems grateful.

"Don't mention it," said Mitsuru while smiling.

"Actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you, why did you let Minato stay in charge while now you are able join the front line since Yamagishi joined?" Akihiko wondered while still walking.

"Why did you ask? I thought it was for the best, beside the team would work effectively with him in charge since most of the member of SEES is juniors now. Additionally he seems to works well as leader during these past five months and he certainly has the best combat capability and flexibility than the rest of us," Mitsuru explained thoroughly.

"Well... Because you are... _you_. Actually, never mind. You are right," said Akihiko anxiously.

Both of them then continue walking home to Iwatodai dormitory.


	4. Shinjiro Aragaki

10/05/2009

Morning. Gekkoukan High School Main Hall.

Last night, a member of SEES, Shinjiro Aragaki was mudered by the hand of the leader of Strega, Takaya. Of course the official report said that he was murdered by some delinquent at the Port Island Station. Now, at the Gekkoukan High School Main Hall was held the ceremony to remember his memory. However most of the student didn't not even know who Shinjiro Aragaki is since he has not attanded his class for a long time and did not join any club aside from SEES. Furthermore, Akihiko Sanada, Shinji's best friend seems didn't not attend to the ceremony. So the ceremony naturally lost its meaning. Akihiko seems to skip school as well that day. No one seems to saw him aside from dormitory that morning.

Mitsuru Kirijo, the Student Council President of Gekkoukan High School seems to be really worried about Akihiko's mental state and whereabouts, but she can't afford to let her sentiment get her away from her duty so she decided to wait until school hour is over to look for her best friend.

* * *

><p>After School. Gekkoukan High School Main Hall.<p>

Mitsuru decided that she will start her search for her best friend in the Gekkoukan High School Main Hall. As soon as she arrived, she was relieved to see Akihiko seeing and mourning at the picture of Shinji. She reluctantly and slowly walking to Akihiko's side while she was hearing he _talk_ to him.

"Yo... I had the usual for luch. Ramen tastes a lot better when you're cutting class. Make sure you invite me next time," Akihiko try to sounds cheerful.

"Say something, will ya? Why are you always like that? You're so stubborn. Put yourself in my shoes for a change..."

"You think it's the other way around, huh? I guess you're right..."

"I was too obsessed with power..."

"Ever since I lost Miki, that's all I've cared about... I thought that if I was strong enough, I could protect anyone... But I was wrong, and now you're gone too..."

"I'm such an idiot..."

And then Akihiko can't hold the tears he was holding this entire time.

"No, you're not," Mitsuru suddenly appear beside Akihiko.

"In battle, there's always a chance of dying. You should knew that well enough. This is what he decided and you did all you could," said Mitsuru to try to comfort her best friend.

Akihiko shocked to see Mitsuru there for a moment. He then hold both of her shoulder while starting to yell at her.

"No, I'm not! I was so focused on training and fighting that I didn't notice anything else! It didn't matter how tough I was! Look what happened!"

Tears cannot stop flowing from Akihiko's eyes.

"For a muscle-head like you, you seems to be thinking too much. Crying wouldn't change anything," said Mitsuru coldly.

"You still have me, you still have Amada and the others. Fight for me, fight for them. The Akihiko I know would be so stubborn and keep on training to be able to protect something that he still has instead of mourning the past," Mitsuru added.

After hearing what Mitsuru said, his eyes finally opened. Akihiko then immediately hugged her tightly and whisper, "Thanks, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru seems to be so shocked that she blushed. She then smile while hugging him back.

After letting go of Mitsuru, he wipe his tears and turn his head to face the picture of Shinji with Mitsuru at his side.

"Alright Shinji. You watch from there with Miki. I now know I can't carry guilt forever. I'm getting tired of it."

The resolution in Akihiko's heart has awakened a new Persona. **Polydeuces** has given rise to **Caesar**!

Akihiko then turn around and said, "Come on, Mitsuru. We still have things to do, right?"

"Yeah," said Mitsuru with a smile on her face.

They then walk out of the Gekkoukan High School Main Hall together, side by side.


	5. Kyoto School Trip

11/19/2009

Daytime. Kamogawa Riverbank.

Today is the last day of Gekkoukan High School's field trip to Kyoto. Even after two days of vacation and sightseeing with her friends in Kyoto, it seems Mitsuru still feeling very depressed over what happened two weeks ago. Her father, Takeharu Kirijo was murdered by the person she thought she could trusted, Shuji Ikutsuki, former Chairman of Gekkoukan Institute and advisor of Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES). At the end of the day, Mitsuru decided to seclude herself from the crowd of Gekkoukan High School. She walked blindly and ended up in the Kamogawa river. Seeing how beautiful the river is, she decided to sit at the riverside, gazing to the flow of the water, still remembering her late father.

Meanwhile Akihiko was staying in his room, doing whatever training he could do in there. Deep down, he was worried about Mitsuru, but he believed in her and decided to give her some space to mourn her great father. But lately, he can't stopped thinking about Mitsuru, since he really understand what it means to lose someone he was trying to protect. He then decided to walk around the hotel to take his mind off. Whether it's fate or not, when he was walking along Kamogawa river, he saw Mitsuru sitting in the riverbank. Seeing how depressed she was, he can't help but to try to help his best friend. He thought two weeks is long enough to wallowing in the past. He decided to approached her.

"What're you doing here?" asked Akihiko as he stand beside her.

"Whay are you still concerned about me?" said Mitsuru without even turn her head to Akihiko.

"Our days of fighting are over. We have no common goal to fight for, no enemies to defeat... and no reason to be friends," she added coldly.

"We've reached our conclusion. Why should we continue on?" said Mitsuru as she put her head between her knee.

After some quite moment, Akihiko suddenly said, "Whatever you're thinking right now, you have to know, it's not your fault."

Hearing this from Akihiko made all of the anger that she kept inside her this whole time explode. She stood up and shout at Akihiko.

"Of course it _is _my fault!"

"My trust for the Chairman blinded me, and I fell right into his trap!"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"If only I... If only... Aaaaa!"

And just like that. All of her anger she was bottled in deep inside her heart turn into sadness. Tears flowing right from her eyes. She fell on her knee, continue crying like a little girl. Akihiko did nothing but wait, hoping she would calm down.

After some time, Mitsuru stop crying and back to hide her face between her knee. Akihiko then decided to sit beside her, gazing to the river, though none of them is talking for a while.

All of the sudden, Mitsuru start talking silently, but Akihiko still manage to hear her.

"My father placed the onus of responsibility all upon himself. And ever since the incident, he looked as if he was dead inside."

"I fought so that he could release the shame and guilt that burdened him for a long time."

"But my effort were futile... and now my life is without meaning."

"You probably already know. Back when I lived in the orphanage, I had a younger sister. A younger sister, who I couldn't save. I was the only person she had. Luckly I had Shinji with me. He helped me to pull through, in his own way. But then, not few months ago, he was gone too."

"And you were the one who helped me that time. I was able to continue fighting because you were there. So this time, please let me help you."

"Your life is not without meaning. You still have me, you still have your friends, and you still have your father's legacy. Try living for their sake... and yours," said Akihiko as he tried to help his best friend, just as she help him before.

She finally be able to put a little smile on her face and said, "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"So, ready to go back?" said Akihiko as he stood up and reach out for her.

Mitsuru then looking to Akihiko as she take his hand and stood up.

"Yes," she said.

The both of them finally went back to the hotel they're staying, Higashiyama Sanjo Hotel together.

On their way to the hotel, Mitsuru was looking at Akihiko as she walk and thought, "There is no need to worry, Father. I am not alone. Please watch over me." Without realizing it, she was smiling.

The resolution in Mitsuru's heart has awakened a new Persona. **Penthesilea** has given rise to** Arthemisia**!

* * *

><p>Evening. Akihiko's room.<p>

Akihiko was training as usual in his room, hoping Mitsuru can go back on her feet as soos as possible when suddenly someone's knocking his room. He opened the door and saw Junpei and Ryoji.

"Hey Akihiko-senpai. Let's go to the open-air hot spring together. I already asked Minato, he said he will be joining us as soon as he's done preparing," asked Junpei.

"Yeah. I hear it was a nice open open-air and mixed gender hot spring," added Ryoji.

"Of course not, you idiot. They take shifts!" yelled Junpei.

Akihiko had to admit it was rather late for a bath, but he thought it would be nice to take a bath in a hot spring after his training and agreed to joined them.

* * *

><p>Evening. The Open-air Hot Spring.<p>

Since it's already late for a bath, the hot spring is empty. There are only Akihiko, Minato, Junpei, and Ryoji who bathed that night. They seems to enjoy themselves in the nice open-air hot spring of Higashiyama Sanjo Hotel.

"So, Junpei, at what time does this hot spring change from guys only to girls only?" asked Akihiko.

"Um... I'm not sure. I didn't bother to check. Right, Ryoji-kun?"

"Right. But it could happpen at any moment, couldn't it, Junpei-kun?" Both of them seems to be acting strange.

"Right. Beside, if this hot spring were to change from guys only to girls only, there's nothing we can do about it. I mean, we're already here, right, Ryoji-kun?"

"That's true. We couldn't be blamed if something like that were to happen. Right, Makoto-kun?" Both Junpei and Ryoji seems to be acting strange. Makoto just let out a sigh without saying anything.

Ryoji then laughed and said, "Relax! It's really just a hypothetical question."

"So that's why we came at this stange time? You two are such idiot!" said Akihiko as he also let out a sigh.

Jenpei also laughed and said, "Clam down, man. Don't worry. It's pretty late. I doubt any girls would..."

Before Junpei can finish his sentence, the sound of door opening was heard, followed by Yukari's voice.

"Wow! This hot spring is huge!"

"Oh, you're right. It's the size of a swimming pool."

"So, this is an outdoor hot spring. Unfortunately, its therapeutic healing benefits will not help me."

It seems Fuuka and Aigis was there too.

The boys seems panicked, except Ryoji and Akihiko.

"Oh! Both Yukari-san AND Fuuka-san! This is my lucky ni..."

Junpei immediately smashed Ryoji's face to the water.

"Shut up, you idiot! They'll hear you," Yukari seems to heard Ryoji.

What's the matter, Yukari? Did you hear something?" Mitsuru's voice was heard.

Akihiko shocked hearing Mitsuru's voice.

"M-Mitsuru's here, too?! Oh, man. There's no way she'll consider this is just a _misunterstanding_!"

"Anyway, let get out of here before they find us," said Makoto.

"Yes! This is Mitsuru we're talking about. If she finds us, she'll... She'll _execute_ us!"

The rest of the boys finally fully understand the situation they are in right now. They try sneak out the hot spring.

"I think I heard something. Fuuka, could you check over there? I-It could be a ghost," Yukari seems frightened.

The girls the scattered and looking the entire hot spring. They were surprised to find Akihiko and the rest trying to sneak out the hot spring.

"W-Wait! Th-This is just a misunderstanding!" Akihiko trying to calm the girls down.

"Silence!" Mitsuru's shout was heard throughout the entire hot spring.

"I'm going to execute you all!" said Mitsuru as she pointing her finger at Akihiko.

"It was nice knowing you," Aigis added salt to their wound.

"**Arthemisia**, Mabufudyne!"

Mitsuru's new Persona suddenly appeared out of thin air behind her. This shocked the entire people in the hot spring, but there's no time to be schocked. The guys suddenly froze in a moment even though they are standing in the hot spring.

"Aigis, put them in the corner. Let them think about what they're doing!"

"Understood."

The girls then continue their bathing. None of them dare to asked Mitsuru about what's happening, including Yukari until they finished bathing.

Meanwhile in the corner, the guys still froze until they melt by the help of heat of the hot spring. Even though it was tormenting, Akihiko seems relieved to see Mitsuru back to her usual self.

They eventually catch a cold the next day because they were freeze almost the entire night.


End file.
